


Heartbreak

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader's ex is a douchebag, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean helps you cope after a break up. He's the sweetest.





	Heartbreak

You sniffled, eyes and nose an angry shade of red. You ripped the picture of you and your boyfriend - well, ex-boyfriend - in half and threw it into the trash bin with the others. Your ex had cheated on you. Not only that, but he's been doing it for years. More tears dripped down your chin, and you angrily took another tissue, blew your nose and wiped away the tears, then threw it into the bin as well.

You let your eyes wander. You had gotten every piece of clothing he got you, and nearly every picture. Your eyes landed on the little stuffed bear with the heart on its chest. A growl ripped itself from you throat as you grabbed it. Suddenly, there was a knock on your door. You looked up to see the door fall open. Dean stood there awkwardly, a steaming cup of something in his hand. He smiled a little at you, eyes going from the bin to the gasoline and back. Yeah, you had gotten gasoline to burn everything that reminded you of your ex. Dean sat down beside you, putting the cup on the floor beside you.

You made a disgusted noise in the back of your throat, angrily shoving the bear into the bin. It was full now. You took another picture. It was you and him on your birthday last year. You were wearing the diamond earrings he got you. Well, at least you had thought they were diamond. Turns out they were plastic. They were in the bin as well. You ripped the picture several times, growling quietly all the while. "Gasoline", you commanded, and Dean wordlessly complied. You poured a generous amount of it over the content of the bin. Kicking it away from the bed and standing up at the same time, you pulled out a lighter. It was one he'd gotten you as well. You threw it into the bin, watching as it was quickly engulfed in flames. 

You flopped back down on the bed. Dean handed you the cup, and you sniffed it. "Hot chocolate? Dude, I said something with alcohol", you sighed, a little disappointed. "I know. There's vodka in it." That took you by surprise. You took a sip, revelling in the sweet taste with a slightly burning after-taste. You and Dean watched the fire burn down slowly. Everything you had from him was gone. Without meaning to, you started crying again. "Why? Why did he do that?!" Your cup was empty, so you let it fall to thee floor. Shards be damned. "Wasn't I good enough? Did I not love him enough? What did I do wrong?" Dean took your shoulder, turning you so you faced him. He then pulled your hands from your face and made you look at him. "You did nothing wrong! He's just a douchebag, and he doesn't deserve you!" With that, he pulled you into a hug, letting you cry once again. You were glad you had friends like Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
